Leaving You Behind
by Nardriel-Wolfe
Summary: Kagomw decides that she is sick of always being watched over well, not anymore. She decides to do a spell that Kikyo was too scared to do. And Sesshomaru wants Kagome to be his mate?
1. Thoughts and Songs

_**Leaving You Behind**_

Nardriel: Hey! New Story. Don't worry I will continue with 'To Be Free' I just have writers block on that one.

Inu: Feh! Stupid writers.

Kag: SIT BOY!

Inu: face plant

Nardriel: Thanks Kagome.

Kag: No problem!

Sess: walks in and sees Inu in a crater and laughs

Nardriel & Kag: Hi Sessho!

Sess: Hello.

Inu: grumbles and gets out of crater

Sess: A new story?

Nardriel: Yep!

Sess: Wow! Another SessKag?

Nardriel: Yep!

Sess & Kag: Yay!!

Inu: Hey what about me? How come I don't get Kag?

Crickets chirp

Inu: Hello?!

Nardriel: Oh sorry. Did you say something?

Inu: Yeah I did. How come I don't get Kag?

Sess, Nardriel & Kag: Cuz you are always going off to see the Clay Bitch!

Nardriel: Wait! Whore!! Whore not Bitch, I am one ya know! Female dog people! Female dog!!

Clay Whore (Kikyo): Who's a whore?

Nardriel, Sess & Kag: You!

Nardriel: Who let her in!! Security!!

Security comes in and takes Clay Whore away

Inu: Kikyo! Leaves and follows Clay Whore

Nardriel: On with the story!

Sess & Kag: Here! Here!

Chapter One- Thoughts and Songs 

"I've lied/to you

The same way that I always do

This is/the last smile

That I'll fake for sake of being with you"

The sun shone in the clear blue skies, birds chirped, and the wind whispered sweet promises to anyone who listened. Kagome sat under the God tree, singing on of her favorite songs from Linkin' Park Hybrid Theory (Pushing Me Away). Her ebony locks swirled around her, looking almost a smoky gray when the sunlight casts its rays upon her and her stormy gray eyes were closed, she took a deep breath and continued to sing, unaware that two pair of golden eyes were watching her.

"Everything falls apart/Even the people who never frown eventually break down

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

Everything has to end/You'll soon find that we're out of time to watch it all unwind

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away

Why I play myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away

I've tried/like you

To do everything you want to do

This is/the last time

I'll take the blame for the sale of being with you"

Kagome let a single tear fall fro her eyes and roll down her cheek to fall to the emerald grass. She wiped away the moist tear trail and took a deep breath to begin another of her favorite songs, 'By Myself'.

"What do I do to ignore them behind me?

Do I follow my instincts blindly?

Do I hide my pride/from these bad dreams

And give into sad thoughts that are maddening?

Do I/ sit there and try to stand it?

Or do I/ try to catch them red-handed?

Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,

Or do I trust no one and live in loneliness?

Because I can't hold on/when I'm stretched so thin

I make the right move but I'm lost within

I put on my daily façade but then

I just end up getting hurt again

By myself myself

I ask why but in my mind

I find that I can't rely on myself"

Both pair of golden eyes listened and watched with interest as the miko before them opened her heart and thought that no one was watching. They both knew what she was singing about and they listened, making sure to get every word.

"I can't hold on

To what I want when I'm stretched so thin

It's all too much to take in

I can't hold on

To anything watching everything spin

With thoughts of failure sinking in

If I/ turn my back I'm defenseless

And to go blindly seems senseless

If I hide my pride and let it all go on/then they'll

Take from me till everything is gone

If I let them go I'll be outdone

But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun

If I'm killed by the questions like cancer

Then I'll buried in the silence of the answer

By myself

How do you think/ I've lost so much

I'm so afraid/I'm out of touch

How do you think/I'll know what to do

When all I know/is what you tell me to

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside"

Kagome finished the sing and took yet another deep breath before her body started to shake with uncontrollable sobs. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "I'll always be second best to her. No matter how hard I try to please him, he always sees Kikyo, he never once saw me as Kagome. And he never will…" She started another song (Numb).

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Felling so faithless

Lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure

Of walking in your shoes

Caught in the undertow/

Just caught in the undertow

Every step that I take is

Another mistake to you

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I wan to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly

Afraid to lose control

'Cause everything that you though I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

Caught in the undertow/

Just caught in the undertow

Every step that I take is

Another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow/

Just caught in the undertow

And every second I waste

Is more than I can take

But I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me

With someone disappointed in you"

More sobs racked her body. "Damn Kikyo for coming back, damn me for being her reincarnation…damn me for falling in love with Inuyasha." Kagome picked her head up and wiped away her tears. "That's it, I have had enough of being weak, always needing to be watched over…well no more." She stood up and walked back to the village.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat in the God tree, listening to every word Kagome said. 'She's right, she will always be second best. I do see Kikyo and only her. If Kikyo was to go to hell without me then I will choose Kagome, that way I can still have Kikyo either way since Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation…' He took a deep breath and jumped down and he too headed back to Keade's village.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was out walking when he heard the sweetest voice. He followed it, only to see that the enchanting voice belonged to the miko that traveled with his half-breed half brother. He listened to the songs that she sang and it occurred to him that she was singing about his half-brother. When she had finished singing he smiled, not a smirk but a real smile. 'She is smart, she does not need my foolish brother to protect her. She wants to depend on herself and no one else…I admire that.' Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest, following the miko but making sure to stay downwind so his brother couldn't smell him and just out of reach so Kagome couldn't sense him. 'Soon, my dear Kagome…you will become Lady of the Western Lands…'

Keade's Village

Kagome walked into the hut to see Sango sitting next to an unconscious Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were taking a nap next to the fire and Keade was stirring a pot of soup. Both Sango and Keade looked up as Kagome entered the hut. They saw a determined look in Kagome's deep gray eyes and they knew she was going to do something and there would nothing that would stop her from achieving her goal. "Ohayo Sango-Chan, Keade…" Keade looked up at Kagome. "I want to do the Enchantment." Keade who was pouring soup into a bowl dropped it, spilling the contents on the floor.

End Chapter 

Nardriel: Yay! Chapter one done!!!

Sess & Kag: Yay!!!

Inu: Feh! That was a stupid chapter!

Sess & Kag: No it wasn't!

Nardriel: Wait until next chapter!!

Sess & Kag: What's gonna happen???

Nardriel: You'll see.

**AN: Read & Review!!! **


	2. AN

I am sorry you guys I know you have been waiting forever for this story and I am currently working on it, believe me. I have lost all my current work including 'Leaving You Behind' Chapters 2-5 and 'Different' Chapters 2-4. I apologize and I would like for u to be patient a little longer. I'm rewriting all of them as I am typing.

Please Forgive Me,

Nardriel-Wolfe


End file.
